Goodbye Bag Boy, Hello Bad Boy!
by misslove852
Summary: What if Rory hadn't run away after kissing Jess at Sookies wedding and he came later? What if she stayed home for the summer? LITERATI. I suck at summaries realy! Read and REVIEW! ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them. I wish I owned Milo but Alexis has him so I'm stuck. sigh

Rating: PG, Pg-13 just for precaution

Pairing: Literai

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. This is what I want to happen. The characters are OOC but just so they fit my story. this is an alternate ending to the season 2 finale or Sookie's wedding. R/R. This first part is Rory's POV.

Oh my god! Oh my god! I kissed jess! I cant believe I just did that!... actually I can... because I like Jess! But I'm supposed to be in love Dean. Dean. What am I going to do?

"Rory? Am I that bad at kissing?" (meant to lighten up the mood)

"No, I was just..." I lean in closer. My heart is racing. I have this urge to kiss his lips. Oh, those eyes! Wait I have a boyfriend! Why am I still moving closer to him? My body has a mind of its own!

Jess's POV

Why did she kiss me? Oh god! I' ve waited months to do that! But she has a boyfriend... screw Dean! I knew she liked me. Now she cant deny it! At least I hope not...

A/N I know this was short but just wanted to get out what they're thinking. Remember Jess doesn't act all tough in his thoughts, only around other people. Review or I have no motivation to write other than the one person who thrives on my stories! LOL!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing.

A/N Don't expect updates everyday. I'm still in the process of writing this story, I have some chapters done that I will post when I get more reviews! Again I say that the characters are OOC. I'm not as discriptive as others but I have good plot.

Thankyou to :Emmy, AnneTrinityRGJM, Veronica, beautifulbutterfly , nD kS nW, and AfraidToMove for reviewing.

They kissed and Rory deepened it. After a few minutes they came up for air.  
"I don't think we should be doing this . . ." she sighed "at least not until I break up with Dean."

"Right." He kisses her again but she pulls away.

"Jess..." she say with a slight smile.

"I know." He kisses her again, but this time she doesn't pull away. Instead she deepens the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck pulling hin closer. He ofcourse returns the gesture. She runs her hand through his dark disheveled hair sending a tingling feeling through his body.

Out of nowhere someone yells "Rory!" sounding upset and angry.

Rory pulled away and cringed automatically knowing who the voice belonged to. She turned around and slowly walked towards Dean. "Tell me this isnt what it looks like"  
"I cant because it is what it looks like. I was kissing Jess." Her heart was racing and she was feeling nervous.

"What the hell were you thinking! He's no good Rory! He doesnt care about you! He just wants to get into your pants!"

"How would you know? Do you think he would come back to a town he hates just for that? Dont think this is sudden. These past few months have been nothing but forced conversation and small talk."

"Nothing was wrong until he came!" Dean was trying his hardest not to go over to Jess and beat him senseless.

"Dont blame this all on Jess! We're not the same people we were two years ago! People change and grow apart."

"Fine! Go be with someone who could never love you as much as i did!" With that he stormed off.

Rory walked back to Jess doing her best to fight back tears. "He wasnt supposed to find out like that." She had a tear streming down her face but Jess wiped it away with his thumb.

"Thankyou."

"For what?"

"For not being the guy everyone thinks you are."

"I try." He smirked and brushed back some hair that was in her face.

She leans into to kiss him and he does the same. When their lips meet they forget about everything. But the kiss is more, dare I say it, loving than passionate. They get so lost in the kiss that they dont notice Tristan walk up to them. "Miss me Mary?"

Rory reluctantly pulled away and turned to face 'bible boy' Tristan Dugrey. "Tristan! What are you doing here?"

"They let me come home on good behavior. Im only home for the summer though. I noticed you didn't run away whe you kissed him. I'm hurt." He put his hand up to his heart.

"That was clever the first time you did that but now it's just like die already."

"Well I just noticed bag boy leaving. You sure got over him fast." He looked over to Jess.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"Went to the diner and asked the guy with the baseball hat. He was looking for you." He gestured over to Jess. He just looked emotionless at Tristan.

"What do you want Tristan?"

"I figured you missed me so I decied to visit."

"What makes you think I'd miss you harrassing me everyday?"

"The look you gave me before I left."

"I felt bad knowing how smart you are acting so stupid and getting yourself thrown in military school."

"So you think I'm smart huh?"

"It's a fact not an opinion."

"How did you get yourself thrown into military school?" Jess asked curiously.

"Me and a couple buddies went through one of the dad's safes and silent alarms are just handy aren't they?"

"Well Tristan, it's nice you're home for the summer-"

"Senior year if I'm good."

"Yeah well I'll be seeing you." She took Jess's hand and walked in the direction of the inn.

"So I guess i should get back to the diner before Luke kicks my ass for being late."

"Because then you wouldn't be pretty and then what use would I have for you?" Jess just smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Bye boo."

"No nick names."

"We'll see about that later." She kisses him and just as he deepens it she pulls away.

"Tease!" 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N No worries! This story will not become a narco or trory. Tristan is back because I want him to be. I really wanted him to screw things up for Rory and Dean and then be with Rory, until Jess came. You'll find out whether or not he becomes friends and/or enimies with the residents of Stars Hollow. Read and review please!

Jess walks into the diner where Luke is cleaning the counter. "Where the hell have you been?"

"With my girlfriend."

"Finally decided Rory is happy with Dean?"

"Nope."

"So Rory's your girlfriend?"

"Yup."

"What did you do?" Now bitter because his punk nephew got a Gilrmore girl.

"Nothing." He said feigning innocence. Something was wrong. Jess Mariano was never innocent.

"You must of done something for Rory to break up with Dean, her boyfriend of two years."

"Couldn't it be possible that she likes me more than Dean?" Now sounding annoyed. "I'm going out."

"If you are going to stay here then you are going to tell me where you are going."

"Bridge."

"Did you just listen to me?"

"I'm not about to get myself kicked out of Stars Hollow when things are starting to go my way." With that he left.

She walked down a farmilar path. It was the one spot they could just talk and not be interupted much. (A/N italics are flash backes or thoughts)

"_I thought you said you didn't read much."_

_"What is much?"_

Almost everytime they were together Dean would show up in a jealous rage and make her think that he didn't trust her. When she saw him sitting on the ede, feet dangling over the water and reading a smile krept on her face.

"Hey." He said looking up from his book.

"Hey, wuthca readin'?"

"Of Mice and Men."

She sat down and next to him and they fell into an akward silence. "This is akward. I dont' want it to be akward." She said finally breaking the silence.

"I think I know how to make this less akward."

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?" Sha asked rasing an eyebrow.

"This." He leans in to kiss her, and deepens it then pulls away.

"Tease!"

"Revenge! So does Lorelai know?"

"Yeah. She wants to strangle you."

"Figured. You haven't changed your mind have you?"

"Aww! You're so cute when you're insecure!"

"I'm not insecure!" Rory just eyes him disbelievingly. "I'm not! I just want to make sure."

"I still say you're cute."

"You're avoiding the question... that's my job!" She leans in and kisses him slowly and passionately.

"Just answer the question, Rory."

"Jess!. . . just be polite, if not civil to my mom."

"I can do that."

"Good."

"Hungry?"

"I could go for some ice cream." He gets up, extends his and helps her up. Then he picked up his book and puts it in his back pocket.(A/N I always found that sexy! Sorry, just gad to say it.)

At the Gilmore house later that night, Lorelai and Rory are on the couch wallowing. Lorelai made rory promise to wallow for one night. Lorelai is eating marshmallows and Rory has a pint of rocky road ice cream.

"Pregnant." Just saying it made Rory mad. "It's not fair." Rory pouted.

"No it isn't. I know you're mad at your dad but-" Rory cut her off.

"But what? I don't care any more! I can't believe I let myself think that he would stay and we could finally be a family. He can just go off and be someone else's dad, because frankly, I don't need him! All I need is you and grandma, grandpa,Luke, Jess, Sookie, Jackson, Lane. . . hell! even Mrs. Kim!" Rory finally took a deep breath of anger.

"You included Mrs. Kim?

"She's been arou nd more than him. . ." she started to think "Luke has been more of a father to me than Chris."

"So you're not calling him dad anymore. God I hope you're never that mad at me because you're Thelma to my Louise and I don't want you to be Bonnie to someone else's Clide." She said with a small smile and Rory just glared.

"Hey! I'm not the one who got your dad's girlfriend pregnant." Rory just glared more. "Right no jokes yet." Rory's glare lightned. "So you never got into detail about Dean."

Rory sighed. She was happy she was with Jess, but couldn't help but feel guilty. She didn't want him to find out like that, much less have him make her feel guilty. But thats what he wanted._ Thats what he wants me to feel! He just wants me to feel bad so that I'll dump Jess and bo to him. But I'm not falling for it. From now on I don't know him._

She sighed again and told Lorelai everything not leaving anything out. When she reached the end of her story Lorelai was wide eyed and speechless. AN akward silence fell over them. "Tristan caught you making out!" was the first thing that came out of her mouth breaking the silence.

"Yes mother." She rolled her eyes.

"He better not start calling you Magdaline. . . yet."

"Why would he call me that? I don't plan on sleeping with Jess."

"You say that now."

"Mom!" She felt offended.

"I just want you to be safe, if you do decide to, let me know first.

"Fine."

"Aha! So you were thinking about it!"

"No you said _if_," emphasizng if to get her point across "and i really don't want to get into this or a fight with you so can we please drop it?"

"Fine. Dropping it."

"Good, now pass the whip cream please."

The next morning in Luke's they walk in arm in arm and sit down at an empty table. "I want pancakes!" Lorelai declaired.

"And coffee!" added Rory.

"Of course what was I thinking?"

"You weren't because when you do all you think about is coffee." Rory stated matter-of-factly.

"You know me so well." She said with a smile. Luke walked over to them with two mugs and filled them to the brim and said "Your pancakes are coming."

"Thanks burger boy."

"Don't call me that."

"Would you prefer Duke?"

"Whatever. Rory, could go upstarirs and tell Jess to get his punk as down here?"

"I'll be right back." She said while heading toward the counter before disappearing behind the counter. She knocked on the door and a few minutes later a somewhat annoyed Jess came to the door. "Luke-"

"Hey! Luke sent me to tell you to get your 'punk ass' down there and help him."

"This is a much better wake up call." He smirked and moved aside to let her in. He was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, no shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrpped his arms around her waist. "Did you just get out of the shower?"

"Yeah. Care to join me in another?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jess..." Rory said warningly.

"I'm only kidding."

"Would you settle for a kiss?"

"Sure babe." He leans down and captures her lips with his right when her cell phone goes off.

"Hold that thought. Hello?"

R/L

"You've been up there a while. If you don't come back soon I'll eat your pancakes and Luke still wants his punk ass down here."

"Is that the only part he wants down there?"

"Dirty!"

"5 minutes."

"Don't blame me if you're pancakes are gone by then."

"Luke will just make me more. Bye."

"5 minutes and if you're not down here I'm gonna send Luke up with his baseball bat. Bye."

Jess was now fully dressed and just fixing his hair. "How long do we have?" He asked while finishing with his hair.

"5 minutes, then Luke is coming up with a baseball bat."

"Just enough time." He walked over to her and kissed her long and hard. He slipped his tounge between her parted lips as hers was comingup to meet his. The kiss became more heated as they heard someone coming up the stairs. "We have to find a better makeout spot."

"What time does your shift end?"

"4:00."

"Bridge?"

"Bridge. Come on lets go before Luke kicks my ass with his bat."

"Yeah, if you're all black and blue what use would I have for you?" An evil grinn appeared on her face.

"Dirty." He smirked. They walked out to see somthing they thought they'd never have to wittness. Lorelai and Luke kissing. (A/N this is where I add J/J undertones.)"Get a room!" Jess said then took Rory's hand and led her downstairs.

"I'll kill him!"

"Just because he caught us kissing?"

"No, because he stopped us from kissing."

"Dirty. But I want coffee burger boy."

"Its going to kill you."

"I'll die a happy woman. Now make with the coffee."

"Let me put my bat away."

"I'll be downstairs." Lorelai walked downstaris and saw the smile on her daughter's face._ I haven't seen that smle in awhile. If he makes her this happy... _she thought to herself.

Rory was sitting at a table eating breakfast. When Jess passed by she pulled the book from his back pocket out and started reading. He was reading The DaVinchi Code. (A/N I'm not a person who knows alot about literarture or music so I won't be able to put in those kind of conversations. I wish I could. But hey, I'm still young, I've got time... Oh! And milo is sexy! Just had to say it! LOL!) Lorelai went and sat next to her daughter to finish her breakfast. "Rory?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from her book.

"What do you think about Luke?"

"I say FINALLY!"

"What?"

"Everyone in town knows you two have had a thing for each other for a while.

"What? How am I not aware of this?"

"Ms. Patty has been trying to set you up for years with him. But you're both stubborn. . . so details!"

"I never got details!"

"Do you want details about Jess?" with a look of surprise.

"Nope, never mind." They talked and finished their breakfast."Sorry to cut this short but I gotta get to the inn."

"Thats ok. I gotta go clue Lane in. I'll pay."

"Here. Bye sweets." She handed Rory some money then left.

Rory got up, put The DaVinchi Code in her back pocket mimicking Jess and and went to the counter where Jess is doing that thing with the reciepts (he's sorting them or something like that)."Hey!" He said and leaned over the counter only to be interupted by Luke.

"Jess! Get back to work! Sorry Rory, you can take him after 4."

"Oh, alright." She pouted.

"That'll be 12.50 ma'am." He said with that Mayberry voice. (Andy Giffith for those of you who don't know. My dad watches it.)

"What? No special girlfriend discount?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Here." She handed him the money. "I'll see you later then."

"Where you goin'? Before you answer that you should know that Trsitan guy is coming in."

Rory just sighed deeply and turned around to see Tristan walking towards her. "You don't look happy to see me Mary." He said feigning hurt.

"I'm not. Tristan, I have a boyfriend. Nothing you can do to change that so don't waste your time."

"How about friends, does that work for you? Or is he like bag boy who wouldn't even let me carry your books?"

"You carried her books?" Jess asked while starting to laugh.

"Yup. The day I had to watch Rory tell that idiot she loved him." Rory could see hurt flash in his eyes.

"I feel for ya' man. I had to watch love birds kiss everyday here."

"I'm still here you know." She turned to Jess.

"I know, and beautiful."

"Nice save." They both lean in to kiss each other.

"Yeah but now I have to watch you two kiss."

"No one is making you stay." Jess retorted.

"Jess! Go take care of the window table." Luke yelled while coming out of the kitchen with someone's order.

"Duty calls." He goes around the counter and makes his way to the window table. Rory watches his everymove with a smile.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Very much."

"More than bag boy himself?"

"With Jess, there's more than just kissing. We can talk for hours about nothing and anything. We share the same passion for books. We listen to the same music, we watch the same movies. It's different that what Dean and I had." Rory was truly happy and Tristan could see it.

A/N I know I'm evil! This chapter was getting too long. R/R. In the next chapter I hope to get some Lane and Ms. Patty. Maybe even a town meeting. I dunno. Again, R/R!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls except this plot and my imagination. All I own is this computer, my cell phone and sterio. Alas, Milo doesn't belong to me. sigh

A/N I'm soooooooooo sorry I took so long to update! For some reason fanfiction wouldn't let me upload. I had a little trouble writing this chapter, I knew what I wanted to happen but didn't know how to put it on paper. I wasn't too pleased with the reviews for the last chapter, so thank you to those of you who took the time to review. It doesn't take more than 2 minutes to review people. Reviews are what keep me writing, that and the fact that I love to write. Oh! Someone told me that the Davinchi Code is really big so lets say they have volumes and thats what Jess and Rory are reading. Anyways, on with the story!

Rory and Lane are in the gazebo discussing Lane's latest crisis. "You're going to bible camp again!"

"Yeah." She seemed distant. "Is that Tristan?" She pointed to the diner.

"Lemme fill you in. Jess came back. We kissed. Dean caught us and we broke up. Jess is my boyfriend. Tristan came back from military school and is being less of a jerk. I think Tristan and Jess are going to be friends but I could just be crazy."

"You - all of that happened in the last 24 hours? You broke up with Dean? You and Jess?" What they didn't know was that Ms. Patty was listening. "You're happy right?"

"Very happy. So why are you going to bible camp?"

"Mama Kim found one of my CD's. Thank God she didn't find my stash."

"Where did you leave it?"

"Mama Kim wanted to borrow one of my 'Christian" CD's and the Clash was in the case."

"Ah. Write me everyday?"

"Only if you do. I have to go pack now."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rory got up and headed to the diner but not before running into Ms. Patty. "Hey Ms. Patty!" _Oh fun!_

"Hey there Rory! So I heard you picked up that spicy Italian dish."

"That would be correct."

"Can I ask who the other scrumptious dish is?"

"That would be Tristan Dugrey, a friend from school."

"You know there is something about you Gilmore girls. How is it you get all the hot dishes?"

"I dunno Ms. Patty." She blushed.

"You do know that Taylor won't be happy about this."

"I really don't care at this point. Who I date is my buisness and has nothing to do with Taylor."

"Well I better go dear. I'll see you at the town meeting."

"Bye Ms. Patty." Rory went to the diner and sat down at a table with Tristan. "So you want to be friends?"

"Yes."

"Nothing more?"

"Not if I can help it!" Jess yelled while going into the kitchen.

"Nothing more." Tristan repeated.

"Okay, if we're going to be friends there are some rules: restrain yourself from calling me Mary, no sexual references unless I or my mom start it, no fighting with Jess or Dean, no hidding (a/n i don't know the correct spelling) on Lane, and no provoking Dean."

"Is Jess allowd to provoke bag boy?"

"Yes."

"No." Rory and Jess answered at the same time. "Jess..."

"Don't take my fun Ror."

"There are other things to do for fun." She smiled mischeivously.

"Dirty!" Jess wriggled his eyebrows.

"A side of Rory Gilmore I thought I'd never see."

"Yeah well you were a jerk from day one."

"No I wasn't..."

"Tristan..."

"I can't believe you still remeber that."

"Wasn't that long ago. So do you still wanna be my friend?"

"Yes Mar-Rory."

"Nice save."

"Do I get a kiss fo that?"

"No."

"But Jess got a kiss." Tristan pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, but see Jess is my boyfriend, you on the other hand are just a friend."

"Fine, so wanna watch a movie?"

"I dunno, my plan was to stay and distract Jess..."

"I owe Luke money, this is how I pay him back. Go, be back here at 4."

"Aww, you're so good to me."

"Yes I am."

They kiss until they hear Dean say "What are you doing here? Didn't you get sent off to military school?"

"Yeah, but now I'm back and Rory and I were about to leave. C'mon Ror." He held out his arm. She gave Jess another qick peck, ignored Dean and left with Tristan.

"Why are you letting her leave with that jerk?"

"Not that it's any of your buisness, but 1) I trust my girlfriend and 2) I have no say in who she's friends with and thats not gonna change. So order or leave."

"A cup of coffee to go."

"Here. 2.37. Enjoy this like I enjoy Rory." He smirked.

"Whatever. When does your shift end?"

"Dunno."

"Of course you know, you are dying to get out."

"Why do you care?"

"Just wondering."

"Don't you have to bag some groceries or something?"

"Hey Luke! When does Jess' shift end?"

"4, why?"

"No reason." Then he left.

"You have never seen Pipi Long Stockings? Ever?"

"Nope."

"Call the police! Even Jess has seen it!"

"Your boyfriend Jess?"

"We made a deal, if he watched Pipi Longstockings with me then I would give Hemmingway another try."

"Good enough plan. Did you keep up your end of the deal?"

"Nope. Ok, so since the Black and White and Read is closed lets just rent the movie."

"Sounds good."

Anhour and a half (I don't know how long it is), a gallon of ice cream, a bowl of chips, two bowls of popcorn and 4 cans of soda later Rory and Tristan were cleaning up a little.

"Whats the verdict?"

"Good movie."

"Are you just saying that to get on my good side?"

"You know me too well Mary."

"Whats rule one?" Tristan rolls his eyes.

"Restrain myself from calling you Mary. Old habits die hard."

"I'll let it slide this time. So what do you want to do?"

"How about we-"

"No sexual references."

"I was going to say lets go for a walk, but thanks for having so much faith in me." Sarcasm was dripping from the sentence.

"Like you said, old habits die hard."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. C'mon." He held the side door open for her.

"I'll show you around Stars Hollow."

"Rory, you make four rights and you're back in the center of town."

"Not the point."

"So when do I get to meet Lane?"

"I don't know. I don't the next time I'm going to see her."

"Why's that?"

"Bible camp a.k.a. prison of worship."

"Wow, that sucks. What landed her there?"

"Mama Kim Found one of rock CDs."

"And...?"

"She thinks rock is the devil's music."

"Ah. Who's that?" He asked asked raising an eyebrow as he pointed out a blonde girl who looked like a hooker from Vegas dressed in a shirt 5x too small and leather skirt that barely came half down her thighs entering the diner.

"I don't know... I think she works at the beauty supply store."

"I sure as hell would like to meet her."

"Down boy, you could do so much better." she paused for a minute debating whether or not she should go to the diner. "Come on." She started towards the diner.

"Are you gonna spy? Don't you trust Jess?"

"Yeah, but I still wanna see what she's doing here. She should be in a stip club not Stars Hollow."

"Somebody's jealous." He started to smirk since he wasn't in her line of vision.

"I am not jealous so you can wipe that smirk off your face."

Inside the diner Shane was talking to Jess who was sitting on a stool and reading with an annoyed look on his face.

"So you're Jess."

"Yup."

"You sound like a new yorker."

"Yup."

"I've been to New York, great shopping."

"Huh."

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"Nope."

"Me neither if you catch my drift."

"Order or leave."

"There goes my 50 bucks."

"What?"

"Some tall guy, the bag boy at Doose's said he'd pay me 50 bucks to flirt with you."

"That's pathetic. Bye." He said still not looking up.

"Shame though. Bye." With that she left and Rory just smiled. She and Tristan went into the diner.

"Hey!" Jess said finally looking up from his book.

"Hey yourself." Rory went over to Jess, sat down on his lap and gave him a long, sweet, lingering kiss.

"Wow. And that was for...?"

"For not even looking at the blonde Tristan was drooling over."

"I was not drooling over her!"

"Then whats that on your shirt?" Tristan looked down then up. "Haha made you look!"

"You are becoming more like your mother everyday." Luke said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Luke." She smiled then took a sip.

"I thought you were gonna meet me at 4."

"Fine if you don't want me here..." she stood up from Jess' lap only to be pulled back down and kissed.

"I never said that now did I?"

"You guys are sickening."

"Thanks Tris." She smiled sweetly.

"Ok, so what are we gonna do to Dean?" Jess asked his arms still around Rory's waist.

"Ah, sweet revenge on bag boy."

"Tristan, hate to burst your bubble, but you were the one who bugged Dean not the other way around."

"Details, details."

"Ok so this is what we're gonna do..."

Rory has just run out of the diner in anger and tears with Jess and Tristan hot on her heels.

"Baby! Just let me explain!

"Explain what! I'm not stupid, I know when someone is cheating on me!"

"Jess is innocent! She's just-" Rory cut Tristan off.

"And you knew about it! You know Dean was right! About both of you! I was so stupid to think you two actually cared about me.!"

Dean, who was walking into Doose's as this scene unraveled in front of a small group of people, went to console Rory, not letting anyone see his smug smile, as she "broke down" hysterically. No one else dared to move they just looked from Jess and Tristan to Rody and Dean. Suddenly Tristan and Jess started laughing. "What pray tell is so funny?" Dean asked confused as Rory started laughing.

"The fact that you think Jess would actually cheat on me!" Rory got out between fits of laughter. Once the three of them stopped Rory stood up and faced Dean. "Dean, we know you hired that bimbo to seduce Jess so that we'd brake up. You know if you truly cared about me, you would leave us alone because I'm happy. I know it was wrong to string you along and I never meant to hurt you but that gives you no right to try and screw things up between me and Jess. You know, another reason we didn't work out was because your jealousy and possessiveness. I mean you got mad at me if I couldn't hang out because I had to study!" She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "You were my first kiss, boyfriend and love. There will always be a place in my heart for you, no one can change that. No first love lasts forever. We both need to move on. At one time, I really did love you Dean." She wrapped her arms around herself protectively and went back into the diner with Tristan and Jess behind her, leaving a dumb-struck Dean.

A/N Okay, I'm not too sure about this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Again sorry I took so long to update! Please, if you have any suggestions for what you want to happen let me know because I'm experiencing writer's block which I totally hate! I kind of have an idea of what I want to happen, but I could really use some suggestions! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! If you click on the purple button you get a preview of what I have so far! It's true!


End file.
